


Estatua de leyendas

by IAmMistake



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basado en un prompt, Estatuas - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: Miguel Ángel Rogel viaja a Noruega, para hacer uno de sus vlogs de viajes.Allí se encuentra con una estatua de leyenda; ¨Cuando toque la mano de su alma gemela, la estatua se convertirá en humano¨Naturalmente, esa leyenda convirtió el lugar en una atracción turística.Lo que nunca se imaginó Miguel fue que el intento de grabar un buena toma para el blog terminaría convirtiéndose en un muy confundido humano entre sus brazos.
Relationships: Elrubiusomg/Mangelrogel, Rubelangel-relationship, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Miguel A. Rogel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Estatua de leyendas

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño regalo de parte de Error y de Tinta para nuestra adorada Yeni.
> 
> Te amamos mucho kochanie!  
> Esperamos te guste este drabble.

Mangel se encontraba revisando los comentarios de su último vlog de viajes, tenía bastantes ¨me gusta¨ y los comentarios abundaban también, sonrió ligeramente ante ese pequeño éxito.

Miró sus boletos de avión, faltaba solo un día más para su viaje a Noruega, específicamente a la ciudad de Bergen.

¿Por qué iba para allá? 

Simple, unos suscriptores le habían contado que la segunda ciudad más grande de Noruega era increíble. Y él quería verlo con sus propios ojos, además de poder compartir sus experiencias con las personas que no conocían aquel lugar y que no podían darse el lujo de viajar a visitarlo.

Había planeado todo lo que iba a hacer en el viaje, confiaba encontrar algunas personas que pudieran hablar español porque él no sabía hablar noruego, aunque si podía defenderse con el inglés.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a preparar sus maletas.

\------------------------------------------------------

Hacía tanto frío, que le daba ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto de hotel y quedarse entre las cálidas sábanas de la cama, pero no podía hacer eso, debía salir y mostrarle a sus suscriptores como era Bergen.

Se armó de valor y se cambió, ese día iba a visitar el colorido y popular barrio de Bryggen.

Tomó su cámara para comenzar a grabar.

¨En Berger hace un frío de verga, pero los paisajes son muy bonitos¨

¨Voy a dejar que me pinten como Kratos, esto estará bien padre¨

¨Este barrio es tan colorido, pero extraño mi casita¨

Grababa cuantos paisajes podía, a la gente también.

Pasaron por una plaza principal, se sorprendió al ver tanta gente junta mirando una estatua.

Era de un hombre nórdico a todas luces, posando en su pedestal. Lucía glorioso, si, pero no era para causar tanta sensación, ¿verdad?

Se acercó, con mucha curiosidad, le preguntó a su guía del grupo, mientras grababa.

-Se cuenta una leyenda desde hace mucho tiempo, dicen que la estatua es mágica, que cuando encuentre a su alma gemela se transformará en humano. Obviamente se transformó un atractivo turístico muy popular. ¿Quiere que le tome una foto, señor?

Manguel se lo pensó unos segundos, antes de darle su preciosa videocámara.

Esperó su turno para acercarse, cuando estuvo allí sonrió, rodeando el cuello del hombre de piedra como si fueran viejos amigos.

Nunca se esperó que de repente la estatua temblara y comenzara a romperse en partes.

-¡OH DIOS, CREO QUE LA ROMPÍ!

La estupefacción de la gente presente quedó registrada en la videocámara.

Seguramente el video de Manguel se haría viral, sobre todo por la parte en la que el hombre nórdico volteaba a mirarlo, sorprendido antes de exclamar. ¨¿sjelevennen min?¨

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso había sucedido hace tiempo, porque ahora, ellos dos se encontraban en España, sonriendo mientras comían un pizza y miraban unas películas.

Miguel Ángel se preguntaba como habría sido su vida si no se hubiera encontrado con Rubén allá, en la fría y hermosa Noruega.

Sonrió cuando Rubén le pasó un vaso con gaseosa, mientras lo miraba de manera consoladora, como si conociera los pensamientos de su pareja.  
Porque el destino los había unido y ellos nunca se dejarían ir.

**Author's Note:**

> sjelevennen min es ¨¿ mi alma gemela?¨ en noruego


End file.
